Better Together
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are expecting to be placed in Gryffindor when they arrive at Hogwarts for the first time. But when one of the twins is placed in Slytherin, everything changes. There is slash contained in this story, don't like it, don't read it.
1. Arriving At Hogwarts

Chapter One: _Hogwarts_

September 1st:

"Can you believe we're finally going to Hogwarts?" 11 year old, Fred Weasley, asked his twin brother as they walked into a compartment on the Hogwarts express. George smiled as he looked at Fred. Both twins had been looking forward to this day for a very long time.

"It's going to be great! Hogwarts is huge! We're going to be able to do way more pranks there!" He said excitedly.

"Definitely! We're finally going to be able to play Quidditch!" He added.

"Not until next year Freddie." George said. Fred sighed.

"I know, but it's still an exciting thought, isn't it?" Fred asked. George nodded.

"And we don't have to hear mum moan about us using magic." He said.

"Good point!" Fred agreed. "But, we have teachers so it's not any better."

"Do you think we'll get in Gryffindor?" George asked nervously.

"We should. I mean...We're Weasley's after all! All Weasley's are put in Gryffindor." Fred said.

"True. But, we're always pulling pranks and getting in trouble. What if the Sorting Hat puts one of us in Slytherin What if one of us gets put in one house and the other gets puts in a different house?" George asked. "I can't imagine being in a different house than you!" George said. Fred rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"George, you're worrying too much." Fred said. "We're going to be put in Gryffindor." Fred said.

"Yeah, you're right...I guess I'm just nervous." He said.

"I am too." Fred said. He bit his lip nervously.

"Another Weasley, eh?" The Sorting Hat asked as he was placed on Fred's head. Fred bit his lip nervously. "Normally I would put a Weasley in Gryffindor, but-" Fred's eyes went wide with shock. "I think you would do well in...Slytherin!" Everyone in the room went silent. The Sorting Hat was taken off Fred. Fred immediately looked at George, who had already been placed in Gryffindor. Fred took a deep breath, and slowly made his way towards the Slytherin table, ignoring everyone who was staring at him. He didn't want to look up and see George's face again. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

That was four years ago. Now, Fred and George were in their fifth year at Hogwarts and were 15 years old. Fred had changed a lot since he was placed in Slytherin. He was no longer his fun and creative self. He was actually depressed. Even though his family had told him that they were okay with him being in Slytherin, he could still see that they were disappointed. Even George had tried to talk to him but he still didn't listen to him. Of course, Fred wasn't totally depressed, he just wasn't the same. He still did tons pranks with George and he even tried out for Quidditch and was a beater. But still, some people could tell that he wasn't happy being in Slytherin.

It was that day again; they were going back to Hogwarts. Fred wasn't looking forward to it at all. Fred promised himself that he was going to try to enjoy this year at Hogwarts. But, he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy it, with being in Slytherin, and not being with his twin. He could only see himself being miserable.

"Fred, are you ready?" Fred looked up as soon as he heard his mother's voice. Fred had just finished packing and was sitting on his bed. Fred hadn't gotten any sleep. He was too busy worrying about going back to school. He didn't want to go back to school but he knew he had no choice. Fred had even begged his parents to let him stay home. Fred sighed and then he stood up from his bed. He looked at her again and nodded.

"I'm ready." He mumbled. Molly frowned as he looked at her son.

"You're going to be fine Fred." She said.

"I know. I know. You gave me the lecture last night." Fred said. He let out a sigh. He walked past her and then he walked down to the living room, where the rest of his siblings were at. George looked up and smiled when he saw Fred, but the smile faded when he saw the look on Fred's face.

"Let's go kids, we don't have much time now. Don't want to be late, do we?" Arthur asked as he and Molly walked into the living room. George looked at Fred again, but Fred wasn't looking at him, or anyone. Fred was staring at the floor. George hated to see Fred like this. He knew it wasn't easy on him. He just wished there was something he could do for his twin, but he knew that there was nothing he could do.

Fred had been miserable all night, just as he predicted. He definitely hated being at Hogwarts and he hated sitting with the rest of the Slytherins. George didn't even seem to mind that Fred wasn't sitting next to him. Every time Fred looked at him, he was smiling and laughing and getting along just fine without him. The dinner had just finished and Fred was now sitting on his bed in the 5th year dormitory, staring out the window. It was around 10 o' clock at night by now. All the other Slytherins were down in the common room. Each year on the first day of school, the Slytherins threw a massive party. Fred refused to go to any of these parties. It didn't feel right partying without George.

Fred immediately looked up from his thoughts when he heard someone walk into the room. His eyes went wide with shock when he saw...Draco Malfoy? Fred glared at him as soon as he saw him.

"What are you doing in here? You're not a 5th year." Fred snapped.

"Look, the others sent me up here to see if you wanted to join the party." Draco said. Fred rolled his eyes.

"No, I certainly do not want to join the party." Fred said.

"Mate, it's been five years. When are you going to except the fact that you're a Slytherin?" Draco asked as he crossed his arms against his chest. Fred looked at him again and sighed.

"When hell freezes over." Fred mumbled. Draco chuckled.

"You know, being a Slytherin isn't that bad." He said.

"I don't care about being a Slytherin. It's because George was placed in Gryffindor without me." Fred said.

"But you still see him a lot, don't you?" Draco asked curiously. Fred groaned.

"You just don't understand!" Fred yelled with frustration. "Everyone says I'm over reacting but I'm not. George is more than just my brother, he's my twin. I'm with him 24/7 and now we come to Hogwarts and we're being separated." Fred sad. Draco sighed and walked over to the bed that was next to Fred's and sat down. Fred blinked a few times and looked at him.

"No, I don't understand. I don't have a twin but I know it must be hard on you." Draco said.

"Why are you even being nice to me? You supposed to hate my family." He said.

"Normally, yes. But, Slytherins have to stick together and you're a Slytherin. I mean…You're a Weasley and our families are like enemies…But, you're still a Slytherin." Draco said. "So, are you going to come down to the party or not? You're missing out on a lot." Draco said. Fred stared at him. "I promise we're not evil. Actually, most Slytherins are pretty nice once you get to know them." Draco said. Fred sighed in defeat.

"Ugh, fine." Fred said. He stood up from his bed. Draco smiled. "Whoa, that's the first time I've seen you smile." Fred said.

"Congratulations." Draco said with a smirk. Fred rolled his eyes.

Fred couldn't believe that he had actually just had a normal conversation with Draco Malfoy. This was definitely freaky for him and it was going to take a while to get used to.


	2. More Than Friends?

Chapter Two: More Than Friends?

It's been two months now since Hogwarts had started. After having talking to Draco, Fred was slowly starting to accept the fact that he was a Slytherin. He wasn't as depressed as he was before. He was actually starting to talk with more Slytherins, and he learned that not all Slytherins were bad. Fred was shocked that he was getting along with Draco Malfoy. They could have normal conversations with each other without wanting to bite each other's heads off. Fred was even starting to have strange feelings for Draco. He liked being with him and he liked talking with him. Fred had never told anyone before, that he was gay…And Fred was starting to worry that he was having feelings for Draco.

George was starting to get annoyed with Fred though. He didn't like the fact that he was hanging out with Draco Malfoy, neither did the rest of his family. George was starting to worry that Fred would start acting like him.

It was finally a Friday night, around 7 o' clock. Classes had just ended and Fred was leaving his Potions class to go meet up with George for dinner. Fred was walking down the hall, until he was pulled into a classroom.

"What the hell?" Fred asked as he looked around.

"It's me." Fred blinked a few times…And then he saw Draco.

"What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" Fred asked.

"Look, we can't hang out with each other anymore." Draco said.

"Excuse me?" Fred asked. Draco let out a sigh.

"I just…Something weird is going on with me and I don't think I can hang out with you anymore. It's too dangerous." He said.

"Too dangerous?" Fred asked. Draco nodded. "Okay, I could understand that if I was Ron or something but seriously? Aren't you the one who said Slytherins stick together?" Fred asked.

"Yes but you don't understand." Draco said. "I've never felt anything like this before." He said. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Uhm…Are-Are you gay?" He asked. Draco's eyes went wide with shock.

"What? NO!" He yelled. Fred threw his hands up in the air.

"Sorry." Fred said. He went to walk away, but Draco grabbed his arm. Fred looked at him.

"I don't know." Draco said. "I think…I think I might be." He said. "Are you?"

"I am." Fred said. Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at him with shock. "And you're the first person I've told so I would appreciate it if you kept that to yourself because I wanna be the one to tell George." He said. Draco nodded. "And don't worry; I've been gay way before we started hanging out." Fred said. Draco sighed in relief. "Not to mention, I've been having the same strange feelings you have been." Fred said. Draco blinked a few times.

"You have?" Draco asked. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, what do we do now?" Draco asked. Fred bit his lip.

"You can choose." He said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you leave the decision to me." He said. Fred gave him an innocent smile.

They both stood there in silent for a few minutes. Draco thought hard about what he wanted to do. He knew that he wanted Fred, but he was scared that someone would find out about this and tell his father, and he knew that he would be in big trouble if his father ever found out he was "gay". Draco finally looked up at Fred. He quickly reached up and kissed him. Fred's eyes went wide with shock; he didn't expect that to him. After a few seconds, Fred finally started to kiss him back, but then Draco quickly pulled away from him. Fred blinked a few times.

"Oh fuck." Draco whispered. "I'm dead, I'm so dead." He said. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Draco quickly left the room.

"What…Just happened?" Fred asked. He let out a sigh.

It's been about an hour since Fred and Draco had kissed. They hadn't spoken to each other since. Fred was now on his way to the Great Hall for dinner. As he was on his way down, he spotted George and quickly walked up to him.

"George!" George looked up and was shocked when he saw Fred.

"Hey." George said. "I thought you weren't speaking to me?" He asked.

"I wasn't…" George raised his eyebrows. "But I don't care about that anymore." Fred said. George smiled.

"So, are you sitting at the Slytherin table again?" He asked.

"Nope." Fred said. "I'd rather not." He said. George smiled.

"It's good to have you back Fred." He said with excitement. Fred smiled and George returned the smile. George finally led the way into the Great Hall. Fred quickly glanced over at the Slytherin table. He wasn't that shocked when he saw that Draco wasn't there. Fred sighed and then he followed George to the Gryffindor table.

"I see you two are talking again." Katie said when Fred and George sat down. Fred looked at him.

"Maybe." He said. Katie rolled her eyes. George sighed.

"Come on guys, are you ever going to get along?" He asked. Fred shrugged his shoulders. "You're thinking too much."

"Am not!" Fred claimed with a pout. George laughed.

"It's so obvious." He said. Fred stuck his tongue out at him.

"Maybe I am…Maybe I'm not." He said. George frowned.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" He asked. Fred looked at him nervously. He knew that George would find out sooner or later that he was gay, but he was too scared to tell him. He didn't want George to hate him and never talk to him again. He couldn't lose his brother and he didn't want the rest of his family to hate him either. He didn't know what he would do with himself if that ever happened. He was just confused and didn't know what to do.

"How can you tell?" He asked. George laughed.

"I'm your twin, in case you forgot." He said. Fred huffed. "Come on, something's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything." George said. "You should also know this by now." He said. Fred bit his lip.

"Fine, but I won't tell you here because someone has a big mouth." Fred snapped as he looked over at Katie.

"I do not!" She claimed. George rolled his eyes.

"You guys are ridiculous." He said. Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Is it really that bad that you can't tell me here?"

"I dunno." Fred said. "I'm just worried." He said. George frowned. He could tell that Fred was being serious and usually, Fred was never serious. George sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Fine, but you are telling me later." George said. Fred laughed.

"Fine!" He said. George smiled. Fred rolled his eyes.

After Fred and George finished eating, they decided to go to the Room of the Requirement.

"Now are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" George asked. Fred sighed.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even mum, dad or…" He began to say.

"I promise." George said. Fred groaned. "And you are not leaving this room until you tell me this secret of yours!"

"You're starting to sound like mum!" Fred whined. George laughed.

"Spill it." George said. Fred bit his lip nervously.

"Fine!" Fred said. "But, promise you won't disown me or-"

"Fred!" George yelled. Fred threw his hands in the air. Fred took a deep breath.

"I'm…Gay." Fred said. George's eyes went wide with shock.

"Gay as in…?" George began to ask. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Gay as in…I don't like girls." He said. "I mean…I like them…Just, not how you do." Fred said. George stared at him.

"That's…Not what I expected." He finally said after a few seconds. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"Now you know." Fred said. George let out a sigh.

"How long have you been…You know?" He asked. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Only since 4th year." He said. "After I dated Angelina." Fred figured out that he was gay as soon as he started dating one of his best friends, Angelina Johnson. He didn't like it. It was just awkward. That's when he realized that he didn't like being with girls. He's never dated another guy before, and Draco was his first guy kiss. Fred was still confused about everything that was going on with Draco, but he knew for a fact that there were some feelings for Draco.

"She was that bad?" George asked. Fred laughed and shook his head.

"No! Okay, well, maybe a little…It was awkward." He said.

"Well, I'm okay with you being…Gay." George said. Fred smiled. "Are you going to tell mum, dad and the others?"

"Maybe…" Fred said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you dating…Another guy?" George asked curiously. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"At the moment? No. And I've never either." He said. "But, there might be someone. I'm not telling you who it is either."

"That's not fair!" He claimed. Fred smirked. "We best go to our common rooms…" George said.

"Katie?" Fred asked. George huffed and started to walk out of the room. Fred smiled and followed him.

George had immediately gone back to the Gryffindor common room, and he walked over to the couch, where Katie and their friend Lee Jordan were sitting. Katie looked up and smiled when she saw George.

"Hey." Katie said. George sat next to her and then he gave her a kiss.

"Hey." He said. Lee raised his eyebrows as he looked at George.

"So, did you talk to Fred or not?" He asked. George nodded. "So, what's up with him?" George bit his lip and then he looked around to make sure that no one was listening and then he looked back at Katie and Lee.

"Fred's gay." George said. Katie's eyes went wide with shock.

"Gay? Gay as in he likes boys or?" George nodded. "No way! Is that why he broke up with Angelina?" She asked.

"Pretty much." George said. "You can't tell anyone." He said. He looked at Katie.

"Why are you looking at me?" Katie asked. George rolled his eyes.

"Come on Katie, Fred's right…You got a big mouth." He said. Katie giggled.

"I can't help it." She said. George chuckled. "Fine, I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Angelina. You can't tell a soul." George said. Katie nodded. "That means you too Lee." George said.

"Right, okay." Lee said. George stared at Lee. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Lee said. He stood up and then he went up to the dorm. George sighed.


	3. Secrets Revealed

The very next day, before lunch, Lee went to find Fred. Luckily, as he was on his way to the Great Hall, he ran into someone, and that someone happened to be Fred. Lee also had been keeping a secret that he was gay. Lee had been gay ever since his first year of Hogwarts, when he became friends with Fred and George and had always had a crush on Fred.

"Hey Lee." Fred said. "Are you going to lunch?" He asked.

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you." Lee said. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Okay…What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Can we do this alone?" Lee asked. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Astronomy Tower?" Lee suggested. Fred nodded. Lee led the way up to the Astronomy Tower.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Fred asked once they got up there. Lee looked at him.

"Is it true that you're gay?" He asked. Fred looked at him with shock.

"How did you…?" He groaned. "George told you, didn't he?" He asked. Lee nodded. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone!"

"What? Don't you trust me?" Lee asked. Fred sighed.

"You know I trust you I just don't want that many people knowing that I am gay." Fred said.

"So it's true then?" Lee asked. Fred nodded. Lee smiled. "Well…I'm bi." Lee said. Fred stared at him with shock.

"Seriously?" Fred asked. Lee nodded. "I never expected you to be bi." Fred said. Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"Same with you." Lee said. "Well…I never expected you to actually be gay."

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Wait…Oh my God…Does Katie know that I'm gay?" Fred asked.

"I'm afraid so." Lee said. Fred sighed in frustration.

"She's gonna tell the whole damn school!" Fred yelled.

"You actually hate her, do you?" Lee asked. Fred looked at him.

"Just about as much as I hate Professor Snape." He said. Lee laughed.

"She's not that bad." He said. Fred huffed.

"That's what everyone says but you've seen the way she treats me!" He yelled. "I don't know what George sees in her." He said with annoyance. He shook his head and crossed his arms against his chest. He looked at Lee again and blinked a few times when he saw the way Lee was staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Fred asked. Lee grabbed Fred and pushed him against the wall. Fred gasped with shock. "What the hell…"

"I have been waiting since we became friends to do this and now that I know you're gay I'm not blowing this chance…" Lee said. Fred stared at him with shock. Fred had never seen Lee act like this before. Lee stared at him. And probably for the first time in his life, Fred felt afraid, and he didn't like that feeling.

After about 20-30 minutes of what felt like torture to Fred, Lee finally gave up and left the Astronomy Tower, leaving a very confused and heartbroken Fred. Fred took a deep breath and then he slid down the wall and sat down on the ground and stared at the wall.

Fred sat in the Astronomy Tower for about two hours. He didn't care about anything or anyone. He didn't want to be bothered. He was too upset about what Lee had done to him. Fred was thankful that it was the weekend.

Fred finally decided that he should probably go back to his common room before it got too late. He stood up and finally walked out of the Astronomy Tower, hoping that he would bump into Lee.

*2 Days Later*

Fred didn't leave his dormitory once after what happened with Lee. He hadn't spoken to anyone no matter what they said to him. He hadn't even spoken to George. But now, it was Monday.

George had just got out of his 2nd period class and no one had seen Fred at all. George was getting worried. Normally, Fred would have told him if he was skipping classes. George had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Lee!" George caught up with Lee after they walked out of Potions class.

"What's up?" Lee asked as he looked at George.

"Have you seen Fred?" George asked. Lee stared at him. "I haven't seen him in two days."

"Um…No…I haven't seen him nor have I talked to him." Lee said. George sighed.

"That's strange." He said. He looked around and then he spotted Draco. George groaned. "Hey, Malfoy!" He yelled. George ran over to Draco.

"Um…" George began to say. "Have you by any chance seen Fred around?" George asked.

"Last I heard he was in the boys' dormitory." Draco said. George sighed. "He's been in there for like two days but he hasn't spoken to anyone so no one knows what's up with him." Draco explained. George blinked a few times.

"Seriously?" George asked. Draco nodded. "Can you talk to him? Find out what's going on?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Draco said.

"Oh come on Malfoy." George said. Draco bit his lip. "I just need you to see what's up with him. I haven't spoken to him in two days. This is not normal Fred behavior." George said. Draco let out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine! But no promises that he'll listen to me. He's kind of upset with me." Draco said.

"That's not surprising." George said. Draco rolled his eyes and then he walked away. George blinked a few times. He did remember Fred telling that there could be a guy that he liked but he wasn't sure. Now Draco was telling George that Fred was upset with him. George shook his head. "No, no…Absolutely not." He said out loud. George quickly went to find Katie. He didn't even want to think about his twin brother possibly dating Draco Malfoy.

Draco finally made his way to Slytherin common room. He decided he was going to skip 3rd period, he hated Defense Against the Dark Arts class anyways. He'd rather be talking to Fred. Draco took a deep breath and then he finally walked into the 5th year boy's dormitory. Fred was currently lying on his bed and was staring at the ceiling. Draco bit his lip as he stared at him. He had missed talking to Fred and he did want to work things out with him, but he was just scared.

"Your brothers looking for you." Draco said. Fred didn't even move a muscle.

"Which one?" He asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Which one do you think?" He asked. Fred finally looked at him.

"I have more than one brother you know." He said.

"I'm highly aware of that." Draco said. "Seeing as I hate one of them is my enemy." Fred smirked. "I'm talking about the one that looks like you."

"Oh, that one." Fred said. He sighed. "Well, I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

"You're talking to me right now." Draco said. Fred huffed and looked away from him. Draco sighed and walked over to him. "Come on, why are you acting like this? This isn't you." Draco said. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because you kissed me and then walked away." He said.

"That's why you've been in here for two days? Look, Fred…I didn't mean to…"

"Oh no, this is a whole different story which I really don't want to talk about." Fred said.

"Come on, you know you can trust me." Draco said. Fred looked at him.

"Really?" He asked. Draco nodded. "Even after…" Draco groaned.

"Oh, come on! I've never done that before and it's not because I don't like you which I do and I'm still trying to figure out how I am to be honest and I don't even want to think about what my father is going to say when he finds out and because he's really not fond of me being friends with a Weasley and I just…"

"Mate, calm down" Fred said. Draco took a deep breath."

"Sorry." He said. He bit his lip nervously."The point is…I'm still not sure what I am…Gay or…Whatever…But, you can trust me." Draco said. Fred sighed and then he finally sat up. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Well…To start off…I told George I was gay." Fred said.

"Really?" Draco asked. Fred nodded. "How'd that go?"

"Eh…He took it well. He didn't really care that I was gay…But I think it'll take him a while to get used to it." Fred said. "But apparently he told Lee and Katie even though I specifically told him not to tell anyone, especially Katie." He said.

"You think she'd tell someone?" Draco asked. Fred looked at him.

"Give her a week, she'll crack and tell the whole damn school. Not that I care, I could care less what people think of me." He said. Draco laughed and shook his head. "Lee said he wanted to talk to me so we did and he told me that he's supposedly had a crush on me since he met me…" Fred said. "I didn't even know he was gay so don't ask me about it." Fred said. Draco threw his hands in the air. "I told Lee that I didn't feel the same way that he did, I tried to walk away but he wouldn't let me." Fred said. Draco stared at him.

"Wait a minute…Did Lee ra…" Draco began to say.

"Don't say it!" Fred snapped. Draco frowned. "That's what happened."

"That's awful." Draco said. "You really should tell someone." He said.

"Are you mad?" Fred asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Well some may say but…" Fred shook his head.

"There's no way in hell I'm telling anyone this, don't even think about telling George either." He said.

"You have to tell George at least." Draco said. "He has your twin brother after all."

"And that's why I can't tell him. He'll flip out and kill Lee." Fred said. "I mean…I really, really, really hate Lee right now but I don't want George doing something he'll regret. It doesn't seem like it but George is really protective." Fred said.

"Really? He didn't seem so when you were dating Angelina." Draco said.

"Well that's only because she was his friend too." Fred said.

"Ah." Draco said. "You can't stay in this room forever, you know." Draco said. "A teacher will eventually notice you being gone." Fred groaned and leaned back.

"I don't want to bump into Lee or something. Someone will notice something's wrong." Fred said. "Then I will have to tell someone what happened and I don't want to do that." He said. "But I guess you're right…I can't stay in here forever. It's kinda boring." Draco laughed.

"Well, I'm late for class anyways, so I guess it won't hurt to stay." He said.

"Gee, thanks." Fred said. Draco smirked. He sat down at the end of Fred's bed. Fred stared at him.

"Are you gonna tell your family that your gay?" Draco asked. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"Eventually I'll have to." He said. "I'm not sure how they'd take it. I mean…I couldn't see my mum disowning me or something just because I'm gay. My brothers might freak out and I'm sure Ginny would just be excited." Fred said. "I'm not so sure about dad though…" He thought for a few seconds.

"Well, I know for a fact my dad would kick me out." Draco said. Fred frowned.

"Are you just saying that because…" Draco shook his head.

"No, I know it. I've seen how he has around gay people. He doesn't support it. My mum does but he won't listen to her." He said. "She's tried plenty of times to knock sense into him." Draco said.

"What would you do if he did kick you out?" Fred asked.

"Well…We own loads of houses so I'd probably buy one and live there. If not, I'll crash at Blaise's place." Draco said. It went silent for a few seconds. Draco bit his lip and then he looked up at Fred, who was staring down at his hands. "Can I try something?" Draco asked. Fred looked at him with confusion. Draco took a deep breath and then he crawled over next to Fred. But before Fred could say anything, Draco reached over and kissed him. It took Fred a few seconds but he finally kissed Draco back. Draco smiled and then he pulled away a few seconds later. Fred stared at him.

"You're not going to run away this time?" Fred asked.

"I'm not making that mistake again." Draco said.

"Oh, how romantic of you." Fred joked. Draco laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Shut it Weasley." He said. Draco reached over and kissed him again. "What does this mean…Are we?"

"If you want." Fred said. Draco took a deep breath.

"Well, would you like to be my first boyfriend?" He asked.

"Nah." Fred said. Draco frowned. "I'm just kidding!"

"Don't do that!" Draco whined. Fred let out a laugh.

"George is going to kill me when he finds out I'm dating a Malfoy." Fred said. Draco smirked.


	4. One Love

**Chapter Four: **_**One Love**_

It's been about a week now since Fred had officially started dating Draco. He still hasn't told George yet either, he wasn't ready to. There were already quite a few people in Slytherin house that knew they were dating and were surprisingly okay with it and promised they wouldn't tell anyone. But no one else knew about them.

George had immediately noticed that something was going on between Lee and Fred, because they were completely avoiding each other. And George wanted to know what was going on.

"Lee." George said as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. Lee was sitting on the couch and was reading a book, but he looked up when he heard someone say his name.

"Hey George." Lee said. George walked over to him.

"Okay, what's going on between you and Fred?" He asked. Lee looked at him nervously.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. George sighed and sat on the couch.

"You and Fred. You've been avoiding each other all week. What's going on? You two used to be inseparable." George said.

"Things change George." Lee said. George rolled his eyes.

"Not like this they don't. What are you guys not telling me?" He asked.

"George, it's no big deal…Honestly." Lee said. George sighed.

"Fine, I'll go find out from Fred then." He said. He stood up.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Lee said. George glared at him. He went to walk out of the common room but he stopped when someone grabbed his arm. He turned his head and saw Katie. Katie smiled. She reached up and kissed him. "Not now Katie, I need to go find Fred." George said. Katie frowned and let go of his hand. George walked away from her. George immediately went to go look for Fred. Fred was just now walking down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Fred!" Fred looked up and smiled when he saw George.

"Hey." He said. George walked up to him.

"Where've you been? I was looking everywhere for you." He said. Fred raised his eyebrows. "You know what I mean."

"I was finishing homework in the common room." Fred said. "Why? What's up?"

"What's going on with you and Lee? You haven't spoken to each other all week…" George said.

"I really don't want to talk about Lee right now." Fred said.

"Come on Fred…No one is telling me anything." George said. "Can't you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Not here." Fred said. George rolled his eyes. "Can't I tell you after lunch? I'm hungry."

"No, because you'll try come up with an idea to get out of telling me." George said.

"I hate that you know me so well." Fred said. George smiled. "Can we go to the Slytherin common room and talk?"

"Do we have to?" George groaned. Fred smiled innocently.

"Yes Georgie." Fred said. George huffed. Fred led the way to the Slytherin common room. Fred bumped into Draco on the way inside. Draco blinked a few times and looked at him.

"Oh, hey." Draco said when he saw George was with Fred.

"Hey." Fred said. "Are you going down to lunch?"

"Yeah, I was just heading down there." Draco said.

"Change of plans…I need you to come with me." Fred said. George frowned. They went to the common room. Thankfully, no one was there. Draco sat on the chair while Fred and George sat on the couch.

"Fred…What's going on…Really…You know you can tell me anything." George said.

"I know." Fred said. Draco stared at him. "Um…Lee told me that you told him and Katie that I was gay." Fred said. George bit his lip nervously. "Apparently…He's gay too." Fred said.

"No way!" George yelled. "Is he really?" Fred laughed.

"Well if you think about it…He's never had a girlfriend before." Fred said.

"Oh, that's true…" George said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, he told me that he's had a crush on me…Ever since 1st year" Fred said. "And I told feel the same way about him."

"Fred…" Draco said before Fred could say anything else. Fred looked at him and blinked a few times. "Do you want me to say it?" He asked. George looked at him with shock. He couldn't believe Draco knew what happened and he didn't. After all, he was Fred's brother. Fred slowly nodded his head yes. "Basically, Lee got upset with Fred and…He raped him." Draco said. Fred flinched as soon as Draco finished. He nervously looked down at his hands. George frowned and looked over at Fred.

"Fred…" George said with shock. "You should have told me! God, now I feel bad! I shouldn't have told Lee anything! I'm so sorry Fred! I really thought Lee wouldn't do anything!" George yelled.

"George, it's not your fault." Fred said. "You couldn't have known Lee would do something like this."

"You still should've told me as soon as it happened." George said. Fred looked at him.

"If I had told you would have done something you would have regretted." He said. George stood up.

"Come on! Lee's supposed to be your friend and then he goes and does that to you?!" He yelled. Fred rolled his eyes.

"George, I'm fine…Honestly…" He said. George let out a sigh.

"Wait a minute…How come you told him and not me?" He asked. Fred shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Draco. Draco stared at him, knowing what he was thinking. He nodded his head yes. Fred sighed.

"George, remember when I told you there might be someone?" He asked.

"I don't like where this is going." George said.

"Take a guess." Fred said. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you're dating Malfoy." George said.

"He has a first name you know." Fred said. George shook his head.

"But why him?" He asked. Fred let out a sigh.

"You have to give him a chance George. He's not the bad guy you think he is." He said.

"Honestly." Draco said. "My dad's the bad guy, not me." He said.

"Please give him a chance. Please, please, please. If I can do it, you can too." Fred begged. George sighed.

"I'll think about it!" George said. "But I'm still going to kill Lee for what he did." He said. He walked away. Fred sighed and stood up, as well did Draco. Fred walked over to him.

"Well that went well." He said. Draco laughed.

"I'm sure it'll just take a while. I mean…It's like you said…If you can forgive me, so can he." He said.

"Yeah…" Fred said. Draco reached up and gave Fred a kiss. "But…He really will kill Lee." Fred said.

"Oh?" Fred took his hand and they went after George. George saw Lee as he was about to walk into the Great Hall.

"Lee!" George yelled. Lee turned around. George walked up to him and immediately punched him.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?" Lee asked as he grabbed onto his jaw. George glared at him. George had never hated someone so much in his life before. He definitely wasn't going to let Lee get away with what he did to Fred. Fred didn't deserve what Lee had done to; George felt he had to do something. Ginny quickly walked up to them and was shocked when she saw Lee. She looked at George with wide eyes.

"George! What did you do?" She asked nervously.

"How the hell could you do that to Fred?" George asked, ignoring Ginny. Lee stared at him with shock.

"Oh…He-He actually told you?" Lee asked. George rolled his eyes.

"I'm his twin, of course he told me, you twat." He snapped. "You took advantage of him!"

"George!" George looked up and saw Fred and Draco. "You don't listen very well. I said I'm fine." Lee sighed when he saw Fred.

"Fred, you really expect me to just let him get away with this?" George asked. Fred rolled his eyes.

"George! We need to talk." George groaned when he heard Katie's voice. Katie walked up to him. Lee quickly walked away.

"Not now Katie." George snapped. Katie glared at him.

"You're not ditching me again." She said. "We need to talk…Now." She pulled him away. Ginny looked over at Fred.

"It's a long story." Fred said. "Come on, we need to go eat before class." He said.

"You worried about class? That's new." Ginny said.

"Hey!" Fred whined. Ginny giggled and skipped into the Great Hall. Draco laughed. "Oh, shut up." Fred said.

"Well, this should be fun." Draco said. They walked into the Great Hall.

"Katie, will you slow down?" George asked. They walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"How come you've been avoiding me?" Katie asked as she turned around and looked at George.

"What are you talking about?" George asked with confusion. Katie sighed.

"You'd rather spend time with Fred than me." She said. George laughed. "George!"

"First of all, Fred is my brother. Second of all, he's going through something right now." George said.

"What was going on down there, with you and Lee?" Katie asked. "You punched him. That's not like you to pick a fight."

"He's part of the something Fred's going through." George said. Katie frowned.

"Why can't you tell me?" She asked. George sighed.

"I think its best I don't tell you. Plus, Fred would kill me." He said. "He knows I told you and Lee about him being, you know."

"What? Don't you trust me?" Katie asked. George wrapped his arms around her.

"I trust you, but Fred…Not so much." George said. Katie rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Come on, it's bad enough that I told you he was gay and I'm surprised he didn't kill me for doing that." George said. Katie reached up and gave him a kiss. George smiled and looked down at her. "Why can't you guys just get along?" George asked. Katie sighed and then she let go of him. "I love you both and it kills me to see you two fighting all the time."

"To be honest, I don't know what happened between us…" Katie said. "I think it was when he had started dating Angelina."

"Ah, I see." George said. "Come on, we still have some time left before class starts." He said.


	5. Say OK

It's been two days since Fred has told George about what happened with Lee, and that he was dating Draco. George did not like the idea of Fred dating Draco…At all. No matter what Fred said to him, he wouldn't listen. Although, deep down inside he could see that Draco made Fred happy. He just didn't want to admit that. Ron and Ginny now knew about everything as well.

"Can you believe Fred's dating that git?" Ron snapped as he, Harry and Hermione all walked into the Gryffindor common room together. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She looked at Ron.

"Honestly Ronald, it's not that big of a deal." She said. Ron stared at her.

"You do know who we're talking about here? Don't you? He's Malfoy!" He yelled.

"Ron complaining about Fred and Draco again?" Ginny asked as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. Ron huffed.

"Ever since Fred told us." Hermione said. Harry laughed. "You should really give him a chance…"

"Since when were you on his side?!" Ron asked with annoyance.

"Since Ginny and I talked with them last night." Hermione said.

"They're so adorable together." Ginny said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ew." Ron said. This time, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He makes Fred happy…You can see it when they're together. That's all that matters." Hermione said.

"She is right, Ron." Harry said. "Even I'm admitting that." He said. Ron scoffed and then he went to the boy's dormitory.

"He's so stubborn." Ginny said. She shook her head.

"He'll come around…It'll just take him a while." Harry said.

"More like a year or two." Hermione said. Harry laughed and nodded.

Meanwhile, Fred was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room, he was leaning against the armchair and had his legs stretched out. He tried to talk to George again, but they ended up arguing with each other. Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and smiled when he saw Fred lying on the couch. He walked over to him. Fred looked up at him.

"Hey." Draco said. He sat down at the end of the couch. "Did you talk to George?"

"Well…I tried." Fred said. "Didn't end so well."

"Fred…I really don't want to come in between your family." Draco said nervously. Fred looked at him. "I'm being serious. I mean…George is your twin after all." Draco said. "You two used to be inseparable and now all you two do is fight with each other and it's because of _me_. You know it is." Draco said. Fred sighed and then he sat up and scooted closer to Draco. He reached over and then he took his hands. Draco stared at him.

"I'll talk to George and convince him that it's not so bad, I promise." Fred said. "Even if I have to drag him into a room and lock him in there…I'll talk to him." Draco raised his eyebrows. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Fred asked.

"I can actually picture you dragging him into a room and locking him in there." Draco said. Fred smiled innocently.

"I mean…Hell, half the Slytherins accept us…I don't understand why George is being stubborn. I mean, I can understand Ron but…George is my twin!" Fred pouted. Draco laughed.

"Just give him a week or two. He'll come around." He said. "You _are_ his twin. He can't stay mad at you forever."

"I hope you're right. I miss him." Fred said. Draco frowned and pulled him closer.

"Well, until then…You're stuck with me." He said. Fred smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Draco.

"Get a room you two!" Draco quickly pulled away and looked up. He sighed in relief when he saw Blaise and Pansy Parkinson.

"Jesus! Don't do that!" Draco yelled. Blaise smirked. "What do you want anyways?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. We're bored." Blaise said. Draco raised his eyebrows as he looked at him.

"I'll see you later." Fred said as he stood up. Draco looked at him.

"'Kay." He said. Fred gave him a smile and then he went up to the boys' dormitory.

"What's up with him?" Blaise asked as he sat down on the couch. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"He's been fighting with George. He's just upset." Draco said.

"Have you told your parents yet about everything?" Blaise asked. Pansy sat down on the chair.

"Just my mum. She's okay with it. But I wanted to tell dad in person." Draco said.

"He's going to kill you." Pansy said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Wow. I can always count on you to be positive Pansy." He said. Blaise shook his head.

"Ignore her. She's just jealous." He said. Draco laughed.

"I am not jealous!" Pansy yelled. Blaise laughed.

"Oh please! You can tell from miles away that you're jealous of Fred." He said.

"Be honest Pansy. You're jealous that Fred's with me and you're not." Draco said with a smirk.

"You two are horrible!" Pansy whined. She stood up and stomped away. Blaise went into laughter.

"She's so easy." He said. He looked at Draco. He frowned when he saw the look on Draco's face. "You're worried about telling your dad, aren't you?" Blaise asked. Draco sighed and leaned against the armchair. "You have to tell him during Christmas break. If he finds out from someone else…He'll be even more pissed." Blaise said. Draco looked at him. "I know you're worried about him kicking you out but like I said before…You're always welcomed at my home. Mum and dad love you."

"I know but I just don't want dad to do anything to Fred." Draco said. "I really want this relationship to work."

"He is your first real relationship, isn't he?" Blaise asked.

"We all know I've slept around with loads of other girls. But, Fred is special and I want to keep him." Draco said. "But we also know how dad feels about the Weasley's." He said.

"Well…I guess we'll find out soon." Blaise said. Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

Two weeks quickly went by and now it was time for Christmas break. Draco wanted to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, but he knew his parents wouldn't allow it. Fred was nervous going home because he knew that he had to tell his family about him and Draco. George still wasn't used to the idea of Fred being with Draco but he was being civil.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked as he walked into Fred's dormitory. It was a Friday night.

"You gotta stop doing that." Fred said with a laugh.

"Doing what?" Draco asked as he walked up to Fred.

"I could have been naked or something when you walked in." Fred said.

"Like I would have a problem with that." Draco said. He reached up and gave Fred a kiss. Fred smirked.

"Okay, well someone else could have been naked or something." Fred said.

"Oh, yeah…You're right. I need to stop doing that." Draco said. "But I knew you were the only one up here."

"Fine." Fred said. He gave Draco another kiss. "And to answer your first question, I just finished packing."

"Last minute?" Draco asked. Fred looked at him.

"Like always." He said. Draco laughed. "Last night was amazing by the way." He added. Fred looked at him.

"Yeah, we're lucky no one caught us." He said. Draco smirked.

"We're lucky there was a party going on and everyone else was busy." He said.

"I'm going to tell my parents tonight." Fred said. "When I get home." He said.

"T-Tell them what?" Draco asked. Fred sighed and sat on his bed.

"I'm tired of hiding who I am. I'm going to tell them that I'm gay and that I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." He said.

"No!" Draco yelled. Fred looked at him with shock. "I want to be there when you tell them."

"Well, then come over tonight." Fred said. Draco sighed.

"I can't. Mum and dad are throwing a party of some sort tonight and they want me to be there." Draco said. "And if you're going to tell your parents, then I'm going to tell my dad." He said. Fred smiled and then he stood up from his bed again. "I don't want to hide either. I mean…I'm old enough now to where I can date whoever I want and be whoever I want and my parents can't tell me what to do anymore." Draco said.

"Draco, slow down." Fred said. Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "Just…Be careful." Fred said. "But I'm telling my parents tomorrow I'm gay with or without you." He said. "I'll wait to tell them I'm dating you." He said.

"Fine, fine." Draco said. "We should probably get going." Draco said. Fred nodded.

"Yeah alright." He said. Draco smiled. They gave each other one last kiss before they walked out of the room. They both went down to the Great Hall. Draco looked over at Fred once they were there.

"Are you sitting with George today?" He asked. Fred looked over at the Gryffindor table and sighed when he saw Lee was sitting by Katie and George. He shook his head.

"No chance." Fred said. Draco frowned. They went to the Slytherin table.

Once everyone had eaten all the students left the castle and were onto the train. Fred had decided that he was going to find a cabin with George so Draco could sit with all his Slytherin friends.

"Do you think I should tell mum and dad?" Fred asked as he and George sat in their cabin. George looked at him. "About me being gay? And me dating Draco?" Fred asked nervously. "I talked to Draco about it, but I'm nervous."

"Well what did Ma…I mean, _Draco_ say?" George asked. Fred sighed.

"He said that I should tell them that I'm gay but he wanted to be there when I told him we're dating." Fred said.

"Well…I think you shouldn't wait too long to tell them. You should tell them now or you'll just get more scared and not tell them." George said. "But it's understandable if you wait to tell them about you and Draco."

"Dad's going to kill me." Fred said. George frowned. "He hates the Malfoy's! What if they disown me George?"

"They wouldn't do that Freddie." George said. "I mean…They shouldn't." He said. "No, they wouldn't do that. They love you too much to do something like that." He said. "Besides, even if they did do that…It wouldn't matter because we're buying that flat and we'll be starting up the shop soon. So you won't be alone." George said. Fred nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He said. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon. I think I'm going to tell them tomorrow." He said.


	6. Better Together

It's been a few hours since the Weasley's have been home. Fred was sitting upstairs in his and George's bedroom. He didn't want to be downstairs because he was afraid that he would accidentally say something that he didn't want to say. It was around 7 o' clock now. Fred was lying on his bed and was staring at the wall. He had been sitting in this position for quite a while now.

"You can't avoid them forever." Fred immediately looked up and sighed in relief when he saw George.

"I'm not avoiding them." Fred said. George raised his eyebrows. "I'm just afraid that I'll say something and everything will blow up." Fred said. George sighed.

"Well mum says dinners ready." He said. Fred frowned.

"Fine." He said. He stood up from the bed. George smiled and then he led the way downstairs and into the kitchen; where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were already at. Fred desperately wanted to tell his parents tonight that he was gay and that he was dating Draco, but he had already owled Draco and they were making plans to tell them together tomorrow. Of course, his brothers and sister already knew, so he only had to deal with his parents. "Where's Ron at?"

"Lazy git fell asleep." George said as he and Fred sat down at the table.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. George threw his arms in the air.

"Fred, you haven't said much since you got home. How was school?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"It was fine mum." Fred said. George looked over at him. Ginny raised her eyebrows. Fred looked up and saw everyone was staring at him. He blinked a few times. "What?" He asked with confusion.

"Has school gotten any better? Any easier?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum." Fred whined. George snickered. "It was fine, honestly. I don't _hate_ it like I used to." Fred said.

"That didn't take very long." Mr. Weasley. Fred looked at him.

"Well, some Slytherins aren't that bad. I've gotten used to it." He said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What about that Malfoy kid?" Mr. Weasley asked. George bit his lip.

"He has a name dad." Fred said. "And he's not as bad as you think." He said.

"You've actually talked to him?" Mr. Weasley asked. Fred frowned.

"Dad, he's in the same house as me. I had to at some point." He said.

"He's a Malfoy…I don't think that's a very good idea." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Fred." George whispered. He could see that Fred was cracking.

"I'm not hungry." Fred said. He stood up and quickly walked up the stairs. George sighed.

"George, do you know something?" Mrs. Weasley asked. George looked at her.

"What? No. Of course not. I don't know anything." He said. He quickly stood up and then he followed Fred. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both looked at Ginny. Ginny looked over at them and blinked a few times when she saw the looks on their faces.

"Don't look at me. I don't know anything." Ginny said.

"They're never gonna accept me and Draco after that!" Fred yelled as he stormed into the bedroom. George sighed and then he shut the door.

"You don't know that." George said as he followed him.

"They said even talking to him was a bad idea!" Fred yelled.

"Oi, stop yelling at me. I'm only trying to help you Fred." George said. Fred took a deep breath. "I never wanted to admit this, but it's obvious that Draco makes you happy…And once they see that…Maybe they'll be okay with it." George said. Fred sighed in frustration and then he walked over to his bed sat down on it. He looked down at his hands. Fred didn't even want to think about what his parents would say when he told them that he was dating a Malfoy. He knew that they were going to be angry with him. George frowned as he stared at Fred.

"Don't beat yourself up Freddie; I'm sure everything will be fine." George said.

When Fred woke up the next morning, he didn't leave his room. He was too nervous to say anything. He wanted to wait for Draco to come before he said anything. He knew that he would say something he would regret if he didn't wait.

It was around the afternoon when George was in the kitchen. He looked up when someone else walked in.

"George, is there something Fred's hiding from us?" Mrs. Weasley asked. George frowned.

"What makes you think I know something?" He asked.

"You two tell each other everything, of course you know something." She said.

"Mum, it's not my place to tell." George said. "Besides, Fred would never forgive me if I said anything."

"Is it bad?" Mrs. Weasley asked. George looked at her.

"No." He said. He shook his head. "But you'll definitely be surprised." He walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. "Please tell me you're planning on telling them today." George said as he walked into the bedroom. Fred looked up from staring out the window.

"Why?" Fred asked. George let out a sigh and sat down on his bed.

"Because mum's asking me question and wants to know if you're hiding something." He said.

"Oh no. You didn't say anything, did you?" Fred asked nervously as he looked at George. George shook his head. Fred sighed in relief. "Well, Draco's coming over in a couple of hours." Fred said. "He said he told his dad yesterday but he didn't tell me anything else." He said. George raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not." George said. "But she's definitely trying to get something out of me." He said.

"Ugh!" Fred groaned. "This is being more difficult than it should be." He said.

"Are you sure dad's okay with it?" Draco asked his mom as they were in the kitchen.

"Of course he is." Narcissa said. Draco sighed and sat down at the table.

"He's planning something." Draco said. Narcissa looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Draco looked at her.

"He had this look in his eye when I told him I was dating Fred." He said. "You don't think he'd tell Voldemort, do you?"

"Knowing your father, he probably would." Narcissa said. Draco groaned.

"Mum! I don't want Fred to get hurt." He said. Narcissa sighed and looked at him again. "Please talk to dad? Voldemort will probably think that Fred knows something about Potter. He'll do anything to get information about anything that has to do with Potter." Draco said. He took a deep breath. "I should have never told dad. This was a bad idea." Draco said. Narcissa walked over to him. Draco looked up at her.

"No, you should have told your father. If he had heard it from someone else, he would have been even angrier." She said.

"That's what Blaise said." Draco said. Narcissa smiled.

"He's a smart boy." She said. "Now…When do I get to meet this Fred?" She asked. Draco smiled.

"Possibly today." Draco said with a smile. "I'm going over to his house tonight. He's telling his parents." Draco said.

"And how do you think they'll take it?" Narcissa asked.

"I think they'll be okay with Fred being gay…But…" Draco began to say.

"Not with you dating him." Narcissa said. Draco looked down at his hands.

"They hate us mum! What am I gonna do?" He yelled.

"First of all, watch your tone young man." Narcissa said. Draco stared at her.

"I don't know what I'll do if they take him away from me." He said.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine Draco." Narcissa said. "You always did worry too much about other people." Draco groaned.

Meanwhile, Fred was just now walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had gotten hungry and decided that he wanted to get a snack. But when he got into the kitchen, he looked up and was slightly shocked when he saw that his mum was already there. Mrs. Weasley also looked up when someone walked in. Fred quickly looked down at his hands.

"Fred, I think we need to talk." Mrs. Weasley said.

"There's nothing to talk about mum." Fred mumbled.

"Oh, but I think there is." She said. "You're keeping something from your father and I and I want to know what it is." Fred looked at her and took a deep breath. "And you're not leaving this kitchen until you tell me." Fred knew that Draco would be upset if he told his parents without him being there but there was no way Fred was getting out of this!

"Fine!" Fred yelled with frustration. "You're right. I am keeping something from you." He admitted. "I have been since I was fourteen years old." He sighed. Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms against her chest. Fred looked at her. "I'm gay." He said with no hesitation. Mrs. Weasley's eyes went wide with shock.

"I'm…I'm really shocked Fred." She said. Fred didn't say anything to her. "I don't know what to say…I can't believe you'd think that we would hate you for being gay." She said as she put her hands on her hips. Fred stared at her. "We love you no matter what Fred!" Fred shrugged his shoulders. "You should know that by now." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Maybe…" Fred said. "But you might disown me when you find out who I'm dating."


End file.
